User blog:Dinohunter531/Death Battle outcomes
Hello Wikia and users of Wikia this is My new show like thing.... anyways what I will be doing is writing the actual death battles but the outcome would be if the other combatant won for example if i did sonic vs mario then i would write it in the form if mario won and how sonics death would be. please note i will be copying and pasting the fight and changing the end of it so now im done with this here is my first one. Wolverine vs Raiden Taking place in a tropical city containing ancient architecture and filled with Gekkos, Raiden is seen leaping on rooftops before landing on the streets, his impact crumbling it. (*Cues: Exo - Brandon Yates*) He sees a destroyed Gekko and then encounters one of the giant monsters. Raiden takes out his Murasama, ready to cut it, but Wolverine leaps off a building and slices the giant Gekko in two, and it explodes. Raiden: Who the hell are you? Get out of my way! Raiden's mask comes on as he readies a battle stance. Wolverine: Fat chance bub! Wolverine gets his claws out. Wolverine: You're next! FIGHT! Both charge at each other and start slicing, with Raiden getting a good slash on Logan and drawing blood. He's able to block Wolverine's multi slash and counters it. He tries cutting through Wolverine diagonally, but his sword stops at Wolverine's skeleton. Raiden: What? Wolverine counters it and pushes back Raiden's blade, then stabs Raiden in the stomach. Raiden looks at his wound. Raiden: Who... what are you? Wolverine: Gotta admit, that hurt. Wolverine's cuts heal as Raiden rips the fuel cell electrolyte from one of the fallen Metal Gears and absorbs it. Wolverine: Nice trick Voltron! I'm actually more human than you! ''(takes out claws) And that's saying something...'' Raiden: Let's dance! Raiden dashes forward and gets a couple of stabs and slashes on Wolverine. Wolverine tries attacking back but it is blocked as Raiden delivers a massive combo that kicks him into a bus. Raiden leaps to higher grounds as Wolverine's wounds heal. He starts sniffing around when he doesn't see his opponent. Wolverine: No use hiding, bub. He's able to dodge Raiden's stealth attack and delivers a large stab to the cyborg. Wolverine: The nose knows. He slams Raiden onto the ground and delivers a Berserker Barrage-like combo of attacks. Wolverine: You're done. The conclusion of the combo sends Raiden flying back. Wolverine leaps forward to stab him again, but Raiden avoids it and jumps onto higher ground. He looks at his injuries, then looks downward, only to see Wolverine climbing the building by repeatedly stabbing it. Raiden: What? Wolverine delivers an uppercut that knocks Raiden's mask off. The two clash again until Raiden knocks Wolverine into the air and produces an attack that slashes Wolverine multiple times in place. Raiden: I will end you! Wolverine is seemingly knocked out prompting Raiden to start walking away, but he gets up and starts healing from his injuries. Raiden: Are you some kind of cyborg? Wolverine: Well,(he unsheathes claws) my bones are coated in the strongest metal around. Does that count? They start going at it again as Wolverine blocks one of Raiden's attacks. Raiden: I'll just have to swing harder then! He stabs Wolverine with the Murasama, but it stays in place and Wolverine takes the opportunity to deliver some devastating hits. Wolverine: Taste adamantium! Raiden uses kicks and electricity to gain the upper hand and retrieves his blade. He knocks Wolverine high into the air and then combos him onto the street. Wolverine gets up as his wounds start healing. Wolverine: Ouch! All right Terminator, now you've got me mad! (*Cues: X-Men Anime - Intro Theme) Wolverine enters berserker mode and screams out loudly, he leaps high into the air and cuts off one of Raiden's arms. Raiden: Shit! Not again! Wolverine then stabs Raiden hard in the chest. Wolverine: Good night, RoboCop! As the claws are stabbed deep through Raiden, he feels a rush and slowly tilts up his head as his eye glows red. He has entered his Jack the Ripper state. Raiden: Pain! This is why I fight! (*Cues: Devil May Cry 4 - Let's Just See*) Raiden headbutts Wolverine away prompting him to scream. Raiden: Hahaha it's time for Jack the Ripper, to let 'er rip! Both counter each other's attacks and lay a multitude of blows on each other. Wolverine then quickly jabs one if His claws into Raidens neck then another into His waist, He then picks up Raiden and rips him in half Wolverine: Im best at what I do, and what I do, isnt very nice. KO! Wolverine is seen throwing Raidens head in the air and catching it with his claw Deadpool vs Deathstroke (Scene starts at the set of traffic lights along with vehicles coming in different directions, the camera then cuts to the bus stop with the poster of Deathstroke with a $5,000,010 bounty, then pans next to the bounty poster of Deadpool's with a $5,000,000 bounty. The two mercenaries are observing the poster of the latter.) Deadpool: PFFT! What a rip! Seriously, what makes this chump worth 10 bucks more than me? C'mon! I'm me! *chuckles* What!? Am I right? Deathstroke: ... Deadpool: Yeah, I am. I'm pretty sure. (Deadpool and Deathstroke realize they are next to each other and somersault backwards.) (*Cues: Strongest Iron Arena- Tekken Tag Tournament 2*) Deathstroke: It's your lucky day. (pulls out his machine guns) I can show you. Deadpool: Oh, boy! A show? (pulls out his machine guns) Can I get popcorn first? I hope they have salt and pepper shakers. I love them to be tasty. (Instead of the announcer saying "Fight", Deadpool says it directly at the viewers) (Both combatants shoot at each other with their Machine Gun deflecting each one of their bullets) Deadpool: BANG! BANG! BANG! B-B-B-BANG. (he keeps repeating the word "BANG" every time he shoots) (In slow motion at Deadpool's side comes 5 bullets, and came another from Deathstroke's side, bouncing off in opposite sides, then it switches to normal speed, where they keep on firing until both combatants run out of ammo) Deadpool: Uh-Oh! (Deadpool drops his machine guns Deathstroke pulls out two ammo clips from his armor to reload, only to realize that Deadpool has disappeared, wondering where he has gone to. Deadpool teleports behind him and kicks him) Deadpool: BAMF! (Deadpool beats Deathstroke while continuously teleporting, and Deathstroke drops his machine guns as well) Deadpool: BAMF! Shoryuken! BAMF! (Deadpool leaps into the air in slowmo, poised to kick) Deadpool: Check out this rad air! (Deathstroke get kicked in the stomach, and lands on the ground, pulling out his energy lance. Deadpool lands on the ground) Deadpool: A Donatello fan, huh? (takes out his twin katanas) I was always more of a Leonardo guy myself. Although, I think most people would pin me more as a Michelangelo, you know that's them labelling-- (Deathstroke hits him with his staff) Deadpool: (distorted groan)(normal) I will not be labelled! (The combatants continue fighting) Deadpool: No touchy-feely! (They fight until Deadpool is knocked far back by Deathstroke's Bo staff, but recovers his landing. Deathstroke goes after Deadpool) Deadpool: BAMF! *teleports* Let's do this! (Continues fighting Deathstroke, but Deathstroke gains the advantage, and he continually hits and beats up Deadpool) Deadpool: (yelps) OW! OW! OH, MY KIDNEY! (Deadpool escapes and teleports into the air) Deadpool: Comin' at ya! (Deadpool attacks him in midair, but Deathstroke breaks his katanas with his staff. Deadpool teleports away to the side of a road, realizing his swords are broken, but Deathstroke chases him again) Deadpool: I gotta say, It's kinda an honor to get the snot beaten out of me by you of all people. Bruises aside, of course. Deathstroke: Let's see what kind of mark this leaves on you. (Deathstroke shoots a laser out of his lance, piercing through Deadpool's stomach and knocking him onto the road and he gets hit by a incoming truck) Deadpool: ACK! (his wound heals quickly from his regenerating healing factor) *talks to truck driver* Hey buddy! Don't let me slow you down! (Deadpool teleports on top of the truck) Deadpool: Where is that son of a gun? I gonna show him what for, I swear--- (Deadpool is shot straight through the head.) Deadpool: OOoooh, SHIT! (*Cues: FF7: Advent Children - The Chase of Highway*) (Deathstroke is revealed to have his sniper rifle, and he reloads. Deadpool lands on windshield again) Deadpool: *talks to the truck driver again* Look at me, LOOK AT ME! Do not slow down! (Deadpool teleports on top of truck again. Deathstroke shoots and misses Deadpool while he keeps teleporting closer, even moving to the other side of the bridge at one point.) Deadpool: MISSED ME! *Makes Zoidberg sounds*(Teleporting with each syllable until he's behind Deathstroke) I! HATE! YOUR! DUMBFACE! (Deathstroke punches Deadpool) Deadpool: OH, MY KIDNEY! (Deadpool is repeatedly punched and kicked until he goes down, Deathstroke then pulls out his sword) Deadpool: Oh! Is it swordfight time? Good thing I carry spares! (Deadpool and Deathstroke continue fighting) (Deadpool parries Deathstroke) Deadpool: Guess it's cutting time! (Deadpool continuously slashes Deathstroke, but his armor and healing factor leave him unscathed. Deathstroke gains the upper hand, shoots Deadpool in the face several times with his pistol, and breaks Deadpool's spare katanas.) Deathstroke: If you spent half as much time concentrating as you do talking, perhaps you would be less predictable. Deadpool: OH YOU'RE KIDDING ME! I'M PREDICTABLE!? (Deadpool reaches and pulls out a boombox, hits play and it plays Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Deadpool's Theme. Deadpool somehow changed his clothes in a split second from his signature red and black jumpsuit to sweats with chains and a DEADPOOL headband) Deadpool: I'm just getting warmed up! (As he starts dancing around, a special effects surrounds him making it more flashy and people are cheering from the foreground) Deathstroke: *groan* (Deadpool still breakdances while dodging all of Deathstroke's attacks and hitting him with break dance moves) Deadpool: *sings* Splick splick, Dynamite! (moonwalks) He's coming for me, Watch the fight! (As Deadpool keeps on dancing, an annoyed Deathstroke shoots the bus' tires with his pistol, causing it to skid and cause hundreds of car crashes) (Both combatants stagger) (Deadpool teleports just as a car flies towards both him and Deathstroke while Deathstroke dodges it) (Vans and cars kept crashing. Deadpool, who now is back in his old clothes and had dual pistols, and Deathstroke both leap off two different vehicles towards each other.) (The truck tips over while the combatants fight in mid-air and then land on the side of the school bus, still in midair. They continue to fight, evenly matched, until Deadpool holds a gun to Deathstroke's head, which ends in Deathstroke wildly slashing Deadpool.) Deadpool: OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW! (Gets impaled through the chest) MY SPLEEN! (Gets shot in the back of the head and sent flying) MY LEG! (Hits a car) OH! IT'S CRAMPING! (Deathstroke cuts the car in half causing an explosion. He then realizes his sword is missing after the explosion. Deadpool teleports behind Deathstroke and stabs him with his own sword) Deadpool: Pop-Pop, watching Deathstroke... (Truck towards into Deadpool) God Dammit! (Gets hit) (Truck explodes, and extreme effects like Michael Bay's film with explosions. An unconcious Deathstoke is seen, as is Deadpool, who is unfazed by the damage, and he gets up revealling that he's missing an arm) Deadpool: Well, that escalated quickly. You might want to lay low for a couple of days... you are, pretty much responsible for a mass murder. (Deadpool puts his limb back on while Deathstroke, who is missing his mask, gained consciousness with his own sword in his chest) Deathstroke: *woozy groan* Deadpool: *laughs* (mocking) It's a Deathstroke kabob! *laughs* (While he was pointing at Deathstroke mockingly, he just realized that he putted in his leg on the upper arm and his arm attached to the thigh by mistake) Deadpool: Whoops! Hang on, give me a sec. Oh this is going to hurt! (groaning) (Deadpool attaches his limbs in the correct places while Deathstroke pulls his sword out of his chest, then struggles to get up) Deathstroke: *pained groan* Deadpool: Whoa, hold on! You heal fast too? I got something special for that! (*Cues: Sword Art Online - Swordland Theme*) (As Deathstroke finally gets on his feet, Deadpool pulls out his last sword) Deadpool: Carbonadium Sword! Murdering all your pesky Wolverines and Saberteeth since 2012! Good year for cinema! The two swords clash, Deadool then knocks Deathstrokes Sword out of His hand, Deathstroke dodges a swipe from the Sword and then grabs the handle. He uses all his strength and swipes it up at Deadpools neck. A decapitated Deadpool is seen. dead by his own blade Deathstroke: *Chuckles* Predictable Announcer: K.O! Deathstroke is seen walking away then throws a bomb at Deadpools body Donkey kong vs Knuckles Knuckles is seen gliding around DK Island when his stomach starts growling. He sees Donkey Kong's banana hoard and flies down towards it. He picks up one of the bananas and starts eating it but it turns out DK is right behind him watching. He notices DK's angry face but finishes it anyways. DK knocks out the rest of the banana hoard and angrily roars while pounding his chest. (*Cues: Impulse to Victory - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3*) FIGHT! Donkey Kong attacks first by launching his fist to Knuckles, but Knuckles steps to the side, avoiding Donkey Kong's first attack. DK tries to squish Knuckles by slamming his palm on top of Knuckles, but ends up missing as Knuckles avoids again. Donkey Kong gets furious, repeatedly and rapidly slamming his fists/palms to the ground, but Knuckles avoids every swing. Donkey Kong then leaps forward, trying to pounce on Knuckles and strangle him. However, Knuckles safely gets out of DK's attacks unharmed, as Donkey Kong still tries to attack in his current area. Donkey Kong then gets dizzy after his attack, leaving him vulnerable. Knuckles uses his advantage by punching Donkey Kong's stomach, next doing an uppercut to lose Donkey Kong's balance, slamming both fists on Donkey Kong's head, and finally doing a blow on Donkey Kong's torso, knocking DK backwards onto a coconut tree. Due to Knuckles' tremendous force, a coconut hits DK's head once he was slammed into the coconut tree. Donkey Kong gets an idea about his next plan of attack. As Knuckles was laughing at Donkey Kong, Knuckles was also hit by a coconut. Knuckles: Oh no! (Note: he says this whenever he gets hit with a coconut so you get the picture when it says it) Knuckles notices that DK is swinging on a vine, shooting homing coconuts with his Coconut Shooter. Several coconuts are flying at Knuckles' head, but Knuckles quickly ducks. As he notices more coconuts are coming, Knuckles quickly reacts, evading all the coconuts shot by Donkey Kong. After Knuckles dodges all of his coconuts, he does a quick celebration. Knuckles: All right! All of the homing coconuts turn back once Knuckles evaded them. Knuckles was then hit by one of the coconuts on the back of his head. Knuckles realizes the all of the coconuts are aiming at himself at the same time. Knuckles was preparing to evade, but Donkey Kong charges in and punches Knuckles upward to the air, but the homing coconuts missed Knuckles. After Knuckles recovers, he jumps on DK's head, then constantly punches Donkey Kong's torso. Donkey Kong recovers from Knuckles's blows, then tries to slam him with his own hand, but misses as usual. Once Knuckles evaded, a coconut hit Knuckle's head. Donkey Kong uses this time to crush Knuckles with his foot, but ends up knocking Knuckles backward, along with more homing coconuts hitting Knuckles in the head. Knuckles spins, grabbing a few of Donkey Kong's homing coconuts, then throws it at Donkey Kong's head, successfully hitting him. Knuckles is hit by another coconut, noticing more coconuts are aiming toward him. Knuckles hits a coconut, knocking it back towards another coconut, and repeats a few more times. The homing coconuts was then launched up to the air as Donkey Kong looks. Knuckles runs away to prevent from being hit by any more coconuts. Suddenly, Donkey Kong emerges out of a bush and head-butts Knuckles, making him stuck on the ground. Knuckles was hit by two more homing coconuts, becoming annoyed with them. Donkey Kong charges up his punch, then tries to slam Knuckles while he was stuck, creating a blast of wind that almost knocks the trees. After Donkey Kong released the powerful slam, Donkey Kong realizes Knuckles is gone. Donkey Kong crouches, then peeks in the hole Knuckles made, scratching his head to wonder where is Knuckles. As DK stands up, after giving up from finding Knuckles, Knuckles punches DK in the back, making Donkey Kong slam into the ground, then he digs into the ground to hide. (*Cues: Jungle Level Ver 2 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl*) As Donkey Kong recovers from the surprise attack, Knuckles then continues digging and popping out of the ground for multiple surprise attacks on DK. Donkey Kong then starts slamming the ground, which disrupts and destroys Knuckles' paths. Knuckles then digs back to the surface and runs around Donkey Kong, making DK notice him. The ground collapses under DK, making him fall down to the pit. Knuckles: Hmph, not as strong as you thought you were! Knuckles then gets hit with the last homing coconut and falls into the pit as well. DK lands on a minecart safely, but the minecart tilts, then ends up riding along the rails. Knuckles glides along the cavern, preparing to strike. Knuckles charges in, preparing to punch DK's face, but Donkey Kong punches Knuckles' fist, blocking the attack. Donkey Kong tries to punch him next, but the minecart is constantly switching railings. Knuckles gets in Donkey Kong's minecart and attempts to strangle him, both now in a tight struggle. As the two continue their fight, they notice the railing is incomplete, leading to nowhere. As soon as they realize it, they both hug each other, screaming in fear. After the minecart falls out of the railing, Knuckles clutches onto the cavern wall, with Donkey Kong clutching onto Knuckles' waist. Knuckles tries punching his fists in to stay on the wall, but due to Donkey Kong's huge weight, it starts to pull Knuckles down. DK tries slapping the wall to keep onto the wall, but Knuckles ignites the hydrogen in the air, creating an explosion on his fist. Knuckles continuously punches the wall in order to stay in, but his solution failed, as both fall down from the wall and creating a rockslide inside the cavern. As Donkey Kong stops grabbing Knuckles waist, he instead claps both hands around Knuckles. Knuckles Realizes he is in trouble and punches Donkeys palms on either side. DK Shakes his hands in pain as Knuckles boost himself up by jumping on Donkeys head, pushing him into the abyys KO! Knuckles is seen eating Donkey Kongs banana horde Random Category:Blog posts